Roupas
by Fooxy
Summary: Se Gray tirasse todas aquelas roupas, Juvia-chan olharia para ele, não é mesmo? Afinal, o Gray de Earthland vivia seminu e a Juvia de lá era apaixonada por ele... Será que se ele também fizesse isso, Juvia-chan o perceberia?


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertecem :3**

**Roupas**

Gray suspirou, olhando seu reflexo no espelho de seu quarto.

Desde que tiveram a visita de seus homólogos de Earthland, ele se perguntava quem estava certo.

Ele, ou sua versão semi nua.

Ele piscou, olhando as várias camadas de roupa que usava, e relutantemente começou a tirar o casaco de cima.

Talvez, se ele ficasse com menos roupas, Juvia poderia gostar dele...

E pensar que a Juvia-chan de Earthland era apaixonada pelo Gray de lá e ele não fazia nada.

Babaca.

Com esse pensamente em mente – que seu outro eu era um idiota por não perceber o quão fantástica Juvia-chan era – ele continuou a tirar as roupas, corajosamente.

Estava tão empenhado em ter menos peças no corpo que não notou quando uma garota de cabelos azuis entrou silenciosamente pela porta, e se encostara na parede, o observando curiosa.

O moreno estava quase lá.

Olhou seu reflexo novamente, e se surpreendeu ao ver a forma do próprio corpo no espelho.

Ele ainda tinha calças escuras, meias brancas, uma camiseta azul e uma jaqueta verde-musgo por cima, mas o contorno de seu corpo estava visível agora.

Ele parecia mais alto, e obviamente, menos gordo. Era quase narcisismo, mas ele se achava bem mais bonito assim. Talvez fossem porque o formato de seus músculos não ficavam escondidos sobre a montanha de tecido usual.

Tirou a jaqueta, jogando-a no chão junto com a pilha de roupas que se formara ao seu redor.

A camiseta de manga curta não escondia os bíceps definidos, nem os ombros largos e trabalhados.

Tirou as meias, ficando descalço, os pés tocando o assoalho frio.

Se olhou novamente no espelho, antes de segurar a barra da camiseta com as duas mãos.

Se ele tirasse aquela peça de roupa, Juvia-chan poderia se apaixonar por si.

Não poderia?

Ele teria mais chances com a garota que amava, não é?

Respirou fundo, mas antes que levantasse os braços para ficar com o tronco a mostra, duas mãos extremamente brancas estavam em cima das suas, e ele olhou para o espelho, vendo o contorno de Juvia pelo reflexo.

Ela estava atrás de si, mas ligeiramente mais do lado, de modo que o moreno conseguia ver os olhos azuis dela brilhando sobre seu ombro, e uma parte do rosto delicado.

-Juvia-chan...-ele sussurrou, não conseguindo tirar o sufixo de seu nome. Era um costumo que sempre tivera, e achava que sempre teria. -O-o que está fazendo aqui?-perguntou, tentando manter a voz estável.

A azulada sorriu levemente.

-Eu vim falar com você, mas quando entrei estava tão empenhado em tirar suas roupas que resolvi não atrapalhar.- ela não fez nenhuma menção de tirar suas mãos das dele, o que fez o moreno um tanto quanto animado.

Um pequeno silêncio se formou.

-Eu estou ficando parecido com ele?-perguntou baixinho, os olhos escuros vagando de sua figura no espelho e a figura da garota atrás de si, que exalava tranquilidade.

-Porque está se importando com isso?-perguntou, curiosa para saber o que se passava na mente de Gray.- Porque quer ficar parecido com ele?

Ele desviou os olhos dos intensos dela, tendo o chão como novo ponto de referência.

-Quero ficar parecido com ele...Porque assim talvez Juvia-chan olharia para mim.-sussurrou baixinho, entrelaçando seus dedos contra os dela, e apertando delicadamente.

A azulada suspirou atrás de si.

-Gray...qualquer pessoa que tenha que mudar para se enquadrar nos padrões do seu amado, não é amor.- falou suavemente, os olhos buscando os dele.

Ele sabia.

Ela o estava rejeitando novamente.

Nem que ele ficasse completamente _nu_ ela olharia para si.

-Porque o amor é mais que isso.-ela continuou, notando o semblante triste do garoto. -O amor aceita tudo. Aceita todos os defeitos, medos, erros, desastres...- sorriu levemente, aproximando seu corpo do dele e o abraçando por trás, os dedos ainda entrelaçados e a testa apoiada em seu ombro- E até mesmo as manias que podem existir.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, curtindo o contato singelo de seus corpos.

-E eu aceito você, Gray. -Juvia sussurrou baixinho, não se mexendo, e sabendo que pela forma como ele ficara tenso, ouvira o que falara.

-Juvia-chan...-ele repetiu seu nome, querendo ver seus olhos para conferir que havia entendido tudo certo. Como ela não queria soltar os braços de sua cintura, ele apenas soltou seus dedos e se virou dentro do abraço dela, segurando suavemente seus pulsos.

Os olhos azuis estavam no chão, e ela aprecia estranhamente temerosa.

O coração de Gray se apertou ao vê-la assim.

-Juvia-chan, o que houve?-perguntou, preocupado ao ver os olhos dela marejados de lágrimas, ainda olhando para baixo. -E-eu sinto muito se a magoei, não era minha intenção.

Ela riu baixinho, não erguendo o rosto.

-Depois de tudo que eu lhe fiz passar...Você ainda se preocupa comigo?-perguntou, insegura. -Você ainda se preocupa em achar que fez algo que me magoou?

O moreno suspirou, meio confuso com o que ela falava.

-É claro que sim, Juvia.- respondeu baixinho, movendo os braços para circundar a cintura fina dela, e pela primeira vez, não sendo repelido. -Sempre vou me preocupar com você. _Sempre._

-Porque?-ela perguntou, os olhos saindo do chão e se movendo lentamente pelo corpo dele, dos pés até chegar ao queixo, e não tendo coragem para subir mais.

-Você sabe porque.-ele respondeu, tendo aprendido que a azulada não gostava quando ele falava abertamente que a amava.

-Sim, eu sei.-ela sussurrou. -Mas quero ouvir. -respirou fundo, finalmente olhando nos olhos negros dele.- Quero ouvir você falando, Gray.

Ele moveu lentamente a cabeça, até encostar sua testa na dela, os fios azuis vivos contrastando com os negros.

Os olhos azuis ainda nos negros.

-Eu amo você Juvia.- falou baixinho, se segurando para não sorrir de felicidade ao ver que ela o deixara se aproximar tanto assim e se segurar para não beijar os lábios carnudos a poucos centímetros dos seus.

Estava com medo, depois de ver como o Gray de Earthland era protetor com a Lucy de lá.

E se o seu Gray também se apaixonasse pela Ashley? Não bastava o piloto da Guilda gostar da loira?

Alívio inundou o corpo dela.

Juvia sorriu, cruzando os braços atrás do pescoço dele, e vendo sua surpresa, abriu mais ainda o sorriso.

-Eu também amo você, Gray.- respondeu, e os olhos dele brilharam antes do moreno beijá-la intensamente, arrepios correndo pelos corpos de ambos.

Ela sorriu em meio ao beijo e moveu corajosamente a língua até a boca dele, se surpreendendo como a mesma era excitantemente gelada.

Ele grunhiu com a invasão, mas não se deixou vencer tão facilmente, e logo era a azulada que gemia com a língua dele em sua boca.

Tentaram se mover, mas graças às pilhas de roupas que Gray tirara, acabaram os dois caídos no chão, Juvia por cima dele.

-Da próxima vez que cismar em tirar as roupas. -ela sussurrou, se sentando corretamente em seu colo, e o moreno gemeu com o contado – Me avise. E se certifique que ninguém mais o esteja vendo, além de mim.

Os olhos negros estavam lotados de luxúria e encaravam a garota.

-Possessiva?-perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, as mãos apertando suavemente a cintura dela.

-Juvia gosta de tirar as roupas de Gray-sama.- respondeu sensualmente, puxando a camiseta azul pra fora de seu corpo.

* * *

Yo minna!

Alguém aí já tinha visto uma fanfic Edo-Gruvia? A ideia me veio do nada em uma madrugada e eu não tive como não escrevê-la XDD

E aí, o que acharam?:3 Adoraria críticas construtivas, sempe é bom saber o que temos que melhorar para as próximas, essa é minha primeira oneshot de FT hihi *u*

Ja Ne~


End file.
